FANGS MESS UP
by cyclone124
Summary: Fang is caught kissing a girl and max gets mad and go's all out. first time no haters please.
1. Chapter 1

_**What's up my name is Cyclone ( C.J. ) and this is a story of how I would like it to go. This story starts where max sees fang kissing a girl at school and ends at max is kicking fangs ass. This is about how it should of gone down.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

**off of the manga not book**

"**Talking" 'thinking'**

**Max pov**

'well, holy moly Ter Borcht. Have I ever heard that name before he must of worked with Jeb or someone at the institute '

' Have to tell the flock this could be huge.'

Max runs to the door to find fang standing there with a girl.

'What is he doing'

The girl moves slowly to fangs mouth and kisses him

'what the fuck'

Max swings the door open and fangs eyes go's wide.

"what the hell do you hink you are doing fa- nick"

Fang pov

'ohh shit'

"max calm down It was just a kiss"

"just a kiss, what the fuck is just a kiss" max said pissed off and mad as hell

'why did I say that'

Max pov

"Who are you" that chick next to fang said

"Who am I, I'm nicks ….. That do's not matter who are you"

"I am nicks new girlfriend Lissa"

'girlfriend, oh fuck no'

"well guess what I'm your worst nightmare bitch"

Max grabbes a fist full of hair with her right and a fist full of jacket with the left. And they both go for a flight.

"afraid of heights are we" as leisa is screaming for help but that is no use.

"ahhh let go of me"

'man they say stuped stuff when their scared'

_**To be continued**_

_**The fight will come up soon and guess how gets messed up. Read and review please, thank you.**_

_**First time first story ever **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay it is I again. Thanks for the review it helped wright this chapter. If you have any requests on other stories send them, also any requests for this story send them to. Thanks R&R.**_

_**Don't own anything **_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Max pov**

'Man they say stupid stuff when they're scared'

"Ok"

Max let go of the jacket and held on to the hair.

"No don't let go please" lissa pleaded

'Man I was just about to'

Max flights down and lets her go just as fang fly's over.

"What the hell max that is not cool" fang said as he pulled up.

"Shut up nick you started it"

"How did he start it" lissa said getting up and rubbing her head.

"He just did" max is now really pissed off.

Lissa moves over fang and hugs his arm for comfort. Max looks at lissa and gets pissed off again.

"Get away from him"

Lissa flinches as max grabbed for her. However, fang grab's her arm and hugs her and kisses her forehead. Lissa gets pissed and charges.

"What was that" lissa said as she tried to hit max but hit fang instead.

Max gets mad and hits lissa in the ribs. Lissa stubbles and hits the ground as fang feels his face.

"You bitch, you hit nick" max said as she picked up lissa. Max go's for a swing but lissa moved, and instead of hitting lissa max hit fang in the head.

Lissa hit max in the back of the head and sent her staggering.

**Fangs pov**

'Why do I always get hit?'

Fang looks over and sees lissa trying to rip out max's hair.

"Stop in you two" fang said as he tried to pull them apart.

Fang got them apart but now there angry at him.

"You're the one who started, nick" max said irritated by the fact that fang is talking to her like that.

"Yes you where the one who said it was ok if we kissed" lissa said ageing with max.

"So it was you who kissed her I thought it was her who kissed you" max said wail she had a confused face on.

"Max calm down it was just a kiss I will forget it by next week"

Lissa looked at fang and hit him in the gut.

"Gust a kiss and you won't remember it, well fuck you then" lissa said as she uppercut his jaw.

"You asshole" max said right before she kicked fang in the gut.

Fang laid there until the beating was over and they left. That day fang flu home and stayed in his room all day.

_**That is the end hope you like it I will wright more if you want also I will start a new one later. R&R please and thank you. Also if you want more to this one jive me more ideas thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hay thank you for the reviews they were nice and inspirational. The review I liked the most was the one that gave me the idea for this chapter. Therefore, here are my props to Folding Turtles.

I still do not own anything. =(

_Next day_

**Max pov**

'I saw Fang this morning and he did not look good his face is all swollen and he said he felt sick I hope he is ok' max thought as she walked to her to her next class.

"Hi Fang do you feel any better from this morning" max said as she walked in and got surprised by the fact that Fang is all healed and there are no more bruises on his face.

"Yes I am but it is no thanks to you," Fang said in a tone that got max instantly mad at him.

"Well I can tell your mouth is working fine" max said as she sat down next to Fang.

The teacher started to take role just when he walked in.

"Hello Dylan how are you today"

"I am good but you and Nick need to come with me," Dylan said as Fang and max got up and started to walk to the door. Waiting out there was lissa with a greedy smile on her smug face.

'I wonder what she is doing here! ' Max was thinking as she got the first part of what is to come.

"The reason I called each of you out of class is because-"

"I don't care as long as I get to go home after this," Fang said right before Dylan could finish his sentence. Dylan got mad and said flat out "fuck you Nick I'm here because of the fight you max and lissa hade yesterday. Also, I am here to give you all a good luck because you will see the principle later in the day. I wanted to give you my most good hearted warning to you max." Dylan turned to max and kissed her. "I always wanted to taste your lips"

**Fangs pov**

'Did he just do what I think he did? _**HE JUST KISSED MAX.'**_

Fang reaches over and throws Dylan in to the wall. Dylan hits the flour and fang is picking him right back up and knocking him right down with a right swing to bottom part of Dylan's jaw.

Fang looks down and whispers "next time you do that I will kill you!" in his ear. He turned right in to lissa and their mouth's touched and max flipped out.

**Max pov**

'What the fuck first he beat's up Dylan then he kisses her. _**Fuck that shit!"**_

Max swings and hits lissa in the face and then hits fang in his face. Max walked over to lissa and throws her into the wall and starts hitting her like she did when she hit fang.

"You bitch how could you" she stopped hitting lissa, walked over to fang, and hit him.

"How could you, you kick the shit out of Dylan then you kiss her" max is now crying and fang is holding her.

"I did not kiss her when I turned around she was there in my face, I'm sorry that it happened." Fang lifted max's chin, kissed her head, and hugged her for the rest of the period. They went home after they put lissa and Dylan in the nurse's office.

The end hope you liked this chapter I will add more if you give me some ideas and if I get some reviews. Thank you for reading I hope you liked this chapter. R&R thank you


End file.
